A Mouse And a Hedgehog Can Be Alike
by Boblepop9
Summary: 2 pikachus want love from a hedgehog and one gets it.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

A normal day in Kalos. A egg was hatching it was a pichu then another pichu egg hatched. Then far south a chespin egg was hatching it was a female. But it did not have the right nature so the trainer released it. But the young chespin did not want to because she only knew tail whip and tackle. Back northern the pichus had evolved and became pikachus. But then they were stolen and freed their selves but, they could not find their way home. So they walked South as the chespin walked North. The youngest pikachu picked up a leaf and wore it. They call him Leafy because of it. The young Chespin fought along the way. She got her self to lvl. 5. She named here self Honeymoon. She liked the moon it was not a threat to her and it was her night light and honey because well she liked the name honey and the only thing she eaten was honey. The oldest pikachu was named Ducis. As the pikachus went on they found tasty and nasty foods. They found good and bad friends and had to leave. No place was good for pikachus said Ducis. Yeah said Leafy. Back to Honeymoon she could not find a person in sight to befriend and be catched. She thinks she was not meant for the wild. Then she heard grass and leafs crumbling. Then the pikachus heard gasps and steps ,too.


	2. Chapter 2: They Meet

Honeymoon kept gasping. The sound kept getting closer. Then the bush started to open. There were two pikachus one with a leaf and one with a black tipped tail. Are you lost said Ducis. IIIIIII- Said Honeymoon Ducis cutted her off. Go back to where you came from said Ducis. I was released said Honeymoon. We don't care said Ducis. Ducis said leafy. What said Ducis. Maybe we should let her come with us said Leafy. Why we don't know her said Ducis. Yes but would you like if someone released you and people didn't wanna be with you said Leafy. Fine said Ducis. The three Pokemon started to walk West instead of North or South. Look Ducis a weedle said Leafy. Don't touch it said Ducis. Why said Leafy. But Leafy was already touching it. Look he is- said Leafy he was stabbed by weedle. The weedle went away. Leafy was laying on the ground. He was turning purple. Oh no he is poisoned what will we do said Ducis. I think I got a berry that I found just in case I got poisoned said Honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3: A Town

Honeymoon handed Leafy a berry. Leafy started to turn back to yellow. Thank said Ducis. If Leafy didn't change my mind he would have fainted. Your welcome said Honeymoon blushing. Well we got to get on the road said Ducis blushing back. As they walked they had to avoid more trainers. What is with all the trainers said Leafy. I think we are near a town said Ducis. A town this is where Honeymoon can be catched. Then a sign showed up saying Camphrier Town. WE ARE AT A TOWN cried Leafy. Yes come on let's go said Honeymoon. Honeymoon, Pokemon who wanna be caught just go into a town Ducis said. Well I do said Honeymoon. What Noo said Leafy. Well let her if she wants said Ducis. Bye I never got to know your names said Honeymoon. My name is Leafy. Mine is Ducis. Mine is Honeymoon and I will remember bye said Honeymoon. Bye said Leafy and Ducis said together. Honeymoon was going to be catched. Her adventure with Ducis and Leafy were over. Now a adventure with her new trainer was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconnecting

Honeymoon walked into the town as soon she did a trainer freaked out. Omg a female chespin said the trainer. The trained sended it out a pikachu. She remember the time she met them. Not too long ago. A Pokemon like you should go said the pikachu. Well I wanna be caught said Honeymoon. Why all you do is stay in a pokéball all day till a Pokemon battle or a Pokemon comes said the pikachu. So I should run said Honeymoon. Unless you wanna be bored 24/7 said the pikachu. Then Honeymoon ran faster then she ever did. She ran around the town. She saw Ducis and Leafy. She tried to slow down but she bumped into Ducis and Leafy. Your back said Leafy happily. Why said Ducis. I think it is better to be with you. Ducis smiled. Come on we need to go said Leafy.


	5. Chapter 5: A new friend

As they were walking around the town they saw a trapped leafeon. It was trapped by a house. Leafy walked up and "said are you okay". Yes but please get me of this trap said the leafeon. My name is tulipwood said the leafeon. Leafy pulled the spring up so tulipwood's paw was unstuck. Thanks said tulipwood. Come on follow me. Leafy ran after her. Ducis stopped him ask us first please he said. Can I Leafy said. No said Ducis. But Leafy was already running. So you are the older brother said Honeymoon. Only by 2.4 seconds said Ducis. Come one we need to go after him said Honeymoon. They caught up with Leafy and Tulipwood. So where did you come from asked Tulipwood. I came from the south said a Leafy. Do you know where in the South asked Tulipwood. Nope we got lost when we evolved said Leafy. How asked Tulipwood. We were stolen said Leafy. Oh sorry said Tulipwood. My family is really mean so I ran away said Tulipwood. Wow said Leafy. Leafy we need to get on the trail said Ducis. Hey Tulipwood can come with us said Leafy. What nooooo said Ducis. But Honeymoon came with us why can't she said Leafy. Just because said Ducis. Pleeeaseee said Leafy. No come one said Ducis. No I am staying said Leafy. No you are coming said Ducis. Only if Tulipwood can come said Leafy. Fine said Ducis. But if she does something to annoy me she is going to be alone said Ducis. Yay said Leafy. Tulipwood smiled.


End file.
